Sail on Silver Girl
by Californian Poppy
Summary: A beautiful insight into Ginny's greif at Harry's passing.


Disclaimer: I own no part of any of the characters in this story, Harry Potter one's belong to Ms JK Rowling Shakespearean one's belong to Shakespeare. The rest will be explained at the end.

Author's note: A girl died recently in my school hall and for weeks afterwards the school was in mourning. I did not know her, but the aura of the school was so black I felt for her. This is what it felt like what the school felt like in that time. But while the mood in the school was one grieving a lost one so young, this is grieving for a lost love.

Sail on silver girl.

The wind whipped around the red head's face, stealing her curls and letting them dance. She moved away slightly, sheltering her bump from the cruel breeze. Sounds of laughter drifted up from an open window, followed by the clink of glasses and a soft "Poof". She smiled in a lonely sort of way and stared once more into the great abyss that was the star's net. 

For a moment she faltered, wrapping her thin arms close to her swollen stomach, then she reached. 

Out, out, her arms mingling with the brightest of moons. Her tears splashing on Orion's belt amplifying it a thousand times its brightness. Her sobs echoed round the craters of the moon, shaking the rings of Saturn as they filled the silent night's sky with cries of anguish. 

How she cried. She cried for the first lovers, Adam and Eve as they stood dejected at the closed gates of paradise. She mourned the loss of Romeo as he stared at his true love's cold hands and silent lips. She wept for Cleopatra forced to watch her beloved cut down like a wild dog, then court another to regain her place. She grieved for Essex, as he stood proud, the sun glinting off the executioner's blade as he looked for the last time at his ladylove's shadow at the window. She wailed for James and Lily, unable to even have one parting glance, before green light consumed them and snuffed them out. 

She thought of the two little princes, locked up in a tower too high for their screams to be heard. She felt the pain of warriors of war, as they waved to their loves with heavy hearts, before spears, bullets or gunpowder destroyed their spark. In her head the tears of all the lost ones flowed together until she howled, and screamed, kicking the tiles off the roof where she sat. She clenched her fists together until she let out a ghostly cry for help. 

Somewhere over the cobbled roofs of Diagon Ally, a jet of shooting stars shot up glowing over the Higgledy-piggledy rooftops.

A pain worse than a thousand knives, a hundred times more hurtful than burning coals on bare feet, and just as scary as a wolf's death howl. It coursed through her veins lingering around her heart as a constant reminder.

"Ginny," a voice hoarse with the cold broke the nightmare. A clump of healed boots, and a figure leaned over her. "Come out of the cold.It's not good for you," his voice was gentle, "Or the baby," He added as an after thought. Stooping, he scooped up the frail being until she lay curled in his arms like a fallen child. 

She wept into his blond silver hair, but they were dry sobs. She had already shed tears for all the sorrowful ones, the lost ones and the broken-hearted.

An hour later, and the house was quiet. Ginny lay on the couch while someone bustled in the kitchen. A single candle stayed lighting in the window. _In memory of the Boy Who Lived._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have used a great many character's in this piece, and most of them have only had a fleeting glance so here's the description.

Adam and Eve: tossed out of paradise for committing the first sin, after Eden they fight and bicker until Eve eventually claws her husbands eyes out.

Romeo: After being exiled, he returns to find Juliet, his lover, dead in a crypt surrounded by candles. He holds a vial of poison in his hand and is just about to drink when Juliet awakes. Too late, he falls to the floor after the poison touches his lips. In a fit of despair after loosing her loved one again she takes Romeo's dagger and plunges it into her heart, thus ends the great lovers tragedy.

Cleopatra: A great Egyptian queen, she courted Julius Caesar but fell in love with his general Mark Anthony. She was then forced to watch as Caesar was stabbed to death. A civil war ensued and Mark Anthony felled himself with his own sword after hearing false reports of Cleopatra's suicide. The battle lost, Cleopatra was afraid of being Mark's enemy's triumph and she killed herself by allowing an asp to bite her.

Essex: Elizabeth's the first's true love, but after he married another, she began to be displeased with him. Finally he was imprisoned for contempt and disobedience, and although she postponed signing the warrant, he was beheaded on February 25, 1601. Elizabeth never married.

The two little Princes: Named Edward and Richard, they were put under the care of their uncle, the uncrowned Richard the III. After a power struggle, for Edward was supposed to be the next king, Richard had them locked up in the tower and legend claims that Richard had them assassinated. Whatever the cause, Edward the V never made it to his thirteenth birthday.

All these lost one's are belonging to themselves, although what is legend and what is fact is very difficult to determine, their memory lives on.


End file.
